Lorenzo Romero
Lorenzo Romero (ロレンツォ·ロメロ, Rorentsuo·Romero) is the main hero in Guardian SxE and Guardian SxR⁄E along with Doncia Alba and is the pupil of Antonello Carriedo. Attributes Appearance Lorenzo has messy, auburn hair, hazel eyes and a tan complexion. Originally, his hair color is suppose to be dark brown. In Guardian SxR/E, his hair grew a bit longer reaching a bit below the nape. In terms of clothing, Lorenzo is known for wearing anything with hoods if not, a beanie. He own five white jackets, 3 dark colored shorts and his signature white-black sneackers. As much as possible, he prefers wearing loose clothing. In missions, he wears a dress shirt, necktie, a vest and a blazer, along with dark colored pants and shoes. In Guardian SxR/E, he usually wears his casual clothes than the uniform hence he is promoted to Guardian position and has the decision to do so. Personality and Interest He's an easy-going and preppy guy who is good in handling his job and school well, making him respected by some people. His positive attitude is used to shroud the dark past that was haunting him even in the present. Despite being all optimistic, Lorenzo has the tendency to snap in anger when provoked too much or pushed on the edge. He cares for everyone around the Citadel, be it friends or enemies, and he would try his best to help those in need. He greatly admires his teacher, Antonello Carriedo. Lorenzo seems to have a wide variety of interest in different cultures. Such heavy interest led him to learn numerous languages therefore he doesn't have a lot of difficulty communicating with foreigners. Along with cultures, he also has the interest in different types of food and wouldn't refuse a sample. History In Guardian SxR, In Guardian SxE, In Guardian SxR/E, In Guardian SxE BL, Lorenzo is shown to be the main target of every boy's affection'' usually in a dormant way, only dominant around Shaun Morgan. Plot Relationships Antonello Carriedo ''Main article: Antonello Carriedo Lorenzo greatly admires and respects Antonello as both his mentor and inspiration in his daily life. If one takes his route, he soon develops feelings towards him and is very happy when he (Antonello) returns his feelings and offers him to be with him all the time. Wisteria Roth Main article: Wisteria Roth Lorenzo sees Wisteria as a spoiled princess because of her fortune and pretty looks, causing him to be in love at first sight with her. Due to her harsh atittude, his feelings of love towards her became distorted and he started to set his eyes on Yukino. They both reconciled and began to develop a close relationship in which they maintained. It is up to the player to deepen their relationship. Yukino Motomiya Main article: Yukino Motomiya '' Their first meeting was awkward at first but they grew close to each other in each meeting they have together. Eventually, Lorenzo started to grow intense feelings for Yukino but seems to be confused because of his growing feelings for Wisteria. Nonetheless, the two have a close relationship enough to make Asahiko jealous. Catherine Ono ''Main article: Catherine Ono Lorenzo treats Catherine like a little sister. He doesn't see her as a romantic interest althroughout the story, much to her chagrin when she starts showing signs of affection. Melissa Fernandez Main article: Melissa Fernandez Lorenzo was completely weirded out by the fact that Melissa was appearing and disappearing in front of him just to help him out and give him advices. To add to his conclusion, he was also freaked out that Melissa is older despite her youthful appearance. But they are shown to be good friends even though there is a really huge gap between their ages and positions. Similar to that of Antonello, Lorenzo and Melissa also developed a teacher-student relationship. Jennifer Dolor Main article: Jennifer Dolor Doncia Alba Main article: Doncia Alba Bolivar Perez Main article: Bolivar Perez Shaun Morgan Main article: Shaun Morgan Asahiko Takano Main article: Asahiko Takano Lorenzo and Asahiko had a very rough start. Like oil and water, they don't get along well with each other and would usual disagree in each others decisions. Their fights are intense and dangerous that it even affects bystanders. Despite acting harsh towards Asahiko, Lorenzo cares for him and usually defends him from negative rumors behind his back. As they get to know each other in painful and awkward ways, their relationship drastically changes to friendship. In Guardian SxE BL, their relationship had a sudden drastic change which terrified Lorenzo. Among all the other males, his relationship with Asahiko is the sexual one. Eric V. Santos Main article: Eric V. Santos Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lorenzo is a skilled combatant which is an advantage at his point when there are no weapons nearby. His type of fighting would be street fighting. Close-range Weaponry: As told by his results, he is talented with the use of close-range/melee weapons, thus he owns a bat with spikes at the tip which he normally uses. Long-range Weaponry: As told by his results, he is talented with the use of long-range weapons, thus he owns a couple of handguns which are hidden under his clothing in case of emergencies. Swordsmanship: After he got promoted to Guardian status, Lorenzo obtained some knowledge on how to use swords particularly the sabre. He then further his learnings by having casual practices with Asahiko Takano. Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Character